Bloody Dark Game
by AN Narra
Summary: Bloody Dark Game sebuah game VRMMORPG terbaru dan tercanggih bertemakan petualangan di dunia vampire dengan misi utama membuka semua gerbang untuk mengubah dunia malam menjadi dunia siang. Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Dark Game

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure-Fantasy-Family

Pairing: Naruto x Sakura

Warning: AU, OOC dan Typo

.

.

.

Prolog

Fajar menyingkap dari peraduannya, tampak sibuk seorang pemuda dengan layar monitor di hadapan matanya. Mata safire indah itu memandang fokus apa yang tertera di depan layar sembari tangan-tangannya menari di atas keyboard.

Selagi masih pagi ia memanfaatkan suasana yang tenang ini untuk berbuat sesuatu yaitu memenuhi permintaan adiknya untuk memulihkan akun website klubnya yang di hack oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

Secarik kertas berisi data-data penting pemberian adiknya jadi kunci untuk bekerja. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum saat ia menemukan masalah utama pada website ini.

Seluruh layar background website itu hitam dan menunjukkan gambar tengkorak api yang menyala-nyala dengan tulisan."Kita tentukan pemenangnya di **Bloody Dark Game."**

Otak jenius pemuda itu langsung bekerja cepat, ia kemudian mengarahkan kursornya untuk _log in. _Ia ketikan data yang ada di secarik kertas.

Gagal

Itulah yang pemuda ini dapatkan. Nyatanya web milik adiknya sudah terkena _deface. _Tidak kehilangan akal ia kemudian masuk ke _cpanel _untuk mereset ulang _username dan_ _password_. Mula-mula ia membuka menu admin yang ada kemudian membuka instalasi user . Setelah masuk ke menu yang dituju ia kemudian mereset data mulai dari _password, e-mail dan username_.

Ia pastikan semua data telah diubah, untuk menyempurnakan aksinya membersihkan web site sang ototo. Pemuda itu lalu menekan tombol _save _ begitu selesai melakukan perubahan. Ini belum selesai , selanjutnya ia membuka _home page cpanel _ untuk mencari file yang dirusak hacker. Tidak butuh lama baginya untuk mengidentifikasi file mana yang telah dirusak.

Ekspresinya sungguh tenang tanpa keraguan saat menghapus semua file yang rusak. Ia sedikit menggigit jari saat mulai mengunduh link yang memang disediakan untuk membersihkan file yang rusak dari layanan _website. _

Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah mendapatkan _script _yang harus disalin dan ditempatkan pada kolom yang baru saja isinya dihapus, ia lalu meng-_save_ data tersebut sebagai langkah akhir .

"Hmm…" Gumamnya sambil bengong memandangi layar yang ia jelajahi. Wajah tampannya terpampang wajah bosan saat harus menjelajahi isi website yang tidak ia pahami isinya. Hembusan nafas panjang dihelakan saat ia tidak paham file mana yang kiranya mencurigakan dan harus dibersihkan.

"Harusnya aku seret anak itu untuk mengetahui file mana yang dirubah. Tuhan salahkah aku jika tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _ Game VRMMORPG."_ Harus ia akui dirinya sangatlah buta tentang game virtual yang sedang booming dan banyak digilai para remaja sekarang.

"Untung-untungan sajalah!" katanya pada diri sendiri seraya membersihkan file-file yang sekiranya mencurigakan. Terserah jika ada ulasan tentang game milik adik lelakinya ada yang hilang. Sudah ia bantu itu sudah bagus, jangan lupakan ia melakukannya secara gratis.

Hampir dua jam telah berlalu ia mengutak-atik website komunitas milik adiknya sampai rasa lapar itu datang juga. Nah, kalau urusan ini dia tidak akan segan memenuhi kewajibannya untuk mendiamkan para cacing yang sudah demo minta makan. Tidak peduli laptopnya masih menyala ia segera turun ke dapur.

Baru saja ia sampai di tepi dapur nyatanya sosok wanita berambut panjang warna dark blue telah sibuk di dapur.

"Astaga, Naruto." Panggilnya kaget pada anak sulungnya yang berambut pirang berparas hampir serupa suaminya.

"Tidak usah sekaget itu Kaa-san, aku bukan mereka yang selalu bangun siang di hari libur." Jawabnya sopan pada wanita cantik berkarakter tenang. Yah meski dia bukan ibu kandungnya namun dia tetap memandang wanita itu sebagai ibunya sama seperti dua anaknya yang lain.

"Akan kubuatkan segelas susu." Naruto mengangguk sambil duduk di meja makan lalu mencomot roti tawar. Mikoto nama wanita itu segera menyiapkan segelas susu untuk putra sulungnya.

"Astaga aku lupa, mereka minta dibangunkan pagi-pagi. Katanya mereka harus membeli game baru." Katanya sambil menepuk jidatnya. Melihat ibunya kelimpungan di dapur membuat pemuda itu iba jika Mikoto harus capek membangunkan dua ekor manusia yang jika sudah tidur menjelma jadi siluman kerbau.

"Biar aku bangunkan." Naruto kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Mikoto tersenyum getir saat Naruto mengambil alih tugasnya. Ibu tiga anak itu sudah hafal betul karakter tiga putranya dan ia sudah bisa menerka apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Eng…Naru-chan jangan kasar-kasar ya." Pinta Mikoto lembut yang ditanggapi dengan seringaian penuh misteri.

Prolog

-selesai-

Silahkan jika ada kritik dan saran yang ingin disampaikan. Protes juga boleh. He he he, jika ada koreksi sangat diterima karena saya tidak paham dunia hack-meng hack

AN/: Chapter 1 akan hadir pada tahun 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Dark Game

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure-Fantasy-Family

Pairing: Naruto x Sakura

Warning: AU, OOC dan Typo

Chapter 1

_Lelah…_

_Itulah yang kami rasakan saat ini. Bertarung lagi, bertarung lagi…_

_Seharusnya ini menyenangkan untuk kami, hegemoni masa muda yang kami banggakan seolah sirna karena sebuah kesalahan…_

_Ego bukan lagi penuntun kami jika ingin kembali…_

_Mungkin benar apa kata pepatah…_

_Sesuatu yang berlebihan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik…_

_Sial!_

_Andai saja kami sedikit saja mendengarkan orang tua kami, mungkin kami tidak akan berakhir seperti ini…_

Bau anyir darah semerbak memasuki indera penciuman para anggota guild yang baru saja bertempur membuka gerbang pertama. Meski hanya dunia virtual namun tidak dapat ter-elakan jika efek pertarungan sungguh dapat benar-benar dirasakan untuk sesaat. Darah dari chiropterian yang baru saja dibasmi masih menggenang dimana-mana sebelum memudar dalam semenit tepat saat cahaya terang menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Perlahan dunia yang tadinya gelap pelan-pelan memudar bertransformasi menjadi dunia yang terang.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kegelapan terusir juga oleh cahaya.

"Akhirnya gerbang pluto terbuka." Pria dengan avatar berambut biru jatuh berlutut saat tubuhnya terasa lelah. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan virtual menyingsingnya matahari. Butuh waktu empat bulan untuk membuka satu gerbang. Perjalanan masih panjang untuk kembali normal.

"Ini fajar pertama di tanah pluto." Gumam pria berambut merah spike yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia Gaara pemimpin Guild Black Ring musuh dari Guild Raven, untuk sementara dua guild inilah yang terkuat karena di game manapun mereka adalah seteru dan player –player mereka adalah semua orang dengan skill di atas rata-rata.

"Guild kami akan kembali ke markas . Kuharap kami bisa mempercayakan tanah baru pada kalian." Sudah bisa ditebak jika Gaara dan guildnya akan pergi begitu saja jika urusan sudah selesai. Tidak ada kata basa-basi untuk sejenak tinggal berbincang dengan seterunya.

Jika tidak karena pertaruhan nyawa tidak mungkin mau mereka bekerja sama. Dasar anak muda yang masih mengandalkan ego, selalu ingin menang sendiri. Tinggal sejenak pun tidak mau sama sekali. Anggota guild Raven menatap dalam diam kepergian orang-orang ber amor merah hitam dalam lingkaran sihir. Berpikir kenapa masih saja mereka bersikap demikian.

"Kaito, sebaiknya kita segera memasuki tanah baru. Kita akan log out disana." Saran dari pemuda lain itu disetujui oleh pemuda dengan avatar berambut biru.

"Baiklah, kita akan log-out disana." Ucap Kaito kemudian berdiri untuk melangkah memasuki gerbang di tanah baru.

.

.

Bloody Dark Game sebuah game _VRMMORPG_ terbaru dan tercanggih bertemakan petualangan di dunia vampire dengan misi utama membuka semua gerbang untuk mengubah dunia malam menjadi dunia siang. Awal peluncurannya game ini sangat laku keras karena 12.000 copy game terjual habis dalam kurun waktu 24 jam. Game ini paling banyak diminati utamanya bagi para gamer yang gila ketegangan. Hampir bisa dikatakan tidak cocok untuk dimainkan untuk player perempuan tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan banyak perempuan yang mencoba. Mereka bisa menguji kekuatan bertarung mereka dengan mengaktifkan sisi Yami sebagai vampire untuk bisa bertarung dengan NPC berupa werewolf, hunter dan chiropterian yang harus dibasmi.

Seperti yang diketahui awal mulanya diciptakannya game ini sebagai hiburan semata untuk gamer yang ingin mencoba menjadi karakter makhluk gelap sebagai vampire. Cukup berbeda dari game lain karena semua playernya dibekali sosok antagonis sebagai Yami dari karakter yang mereka pilih.

Ya awal mulanya hanya hiburan tapi pada akhirnya menjadi malapetaka. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika sistem dalam game akan membahayakan para playernya. Dua bulan setelah diluncurkan game ini membawa pengaruh buruk untuk otak penggunannya. Awal mula mala petaka ini dimulai dari gejala rasa pusing para pemain game setelah log out dari game. Umumnya player mengeluhkan sakit kepala setelah lima jam log-out. Tidak ada yang menyadari efek game itu sampai insiden pingsan masal ribuan remaja di sekolah serta ribuan orang lainnya di berbagai tempat, peristiwa ini pada akhirnya membuka mata semua pihak termasuk pemerintah.

Ribuan orang itu dinyatakan mengalami gangguan fungsi otak secara bersamaan. Kesimpulan ini muncul setelah ribuan orang itu bangun dari pingsan dengan meraung kesakitan pada bagian kepala dan kehilangan kontrol atas diri mereka . Mereka baru menyadari kesakitan ini mereka rasakan jika log out terlalu lama dari game. Sejak itulah rantai masalah berdatangan, Perusahaan Orochimaru corp sebagai pengembang game mengaku tidak tahu menahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Game Master mereka Kabuto mendadak menghilang dan menjadi buron hingga saat ini. Kasus ini menjadi kasus paling heboh dalam dua bulan terakhir, karena baru sehari coba game itu ditutup para player banyak yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, lepas kontrol, mengamuk persis orang gila.

Terpaksa pemerintah membentuk satuan penanganan khusus untuk menangani. Untuk menenangkan para player mereka akhirnya di tempatkan di ruang rumah sakit yang secara khusus diberi pantauan.

Salah dari dua korban game ini adalah Itachi Namikaze dan Sasuke Namikaze, putra ke dua dan ketiga keluarga Namikaze. Tubuh mereka saat ini berbaring lemah di kasur yang berjejeran dalam satu ruangan. Kepala mereka masing-masing masih bertengger nerve gear yang jadi alat untuk masuk dalam dunia game.

Iris safire seorang pemuda pirang melirik sebentar pada dua sosok yang masih memejamkan matanya lalu fokus lagi dengan layar monitor laptopnya. Dia Naruto Namikaze, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir Jurusan Teknik Komputer di Universitas Konoha. Berstatus sebagai kakak dari dua korban. Jika disamakan fisik tentu dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan keduanya karena ia tidak terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Ibunya bernama Kushina dan dia telah meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto. Ketika dia berumur empat tahun ayahnya kemudian menikah lagi dengan Mikoto teman masa kecil Minato dan Kushina yang kala itu harus berstatus janda karena suaminya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Itachi merupakan anak pertama Mikoto dari perkawinan pertama dan Sasuke adalah buah hati dari hasil perkawinan Mikoto dan Minato ayah Naruto.

Terlalu banyak perbedaan fisik untuk jadi keluarga tapi sayangnya mereka masih punya persamaan yang yakin membuat semua orang setuju mereka satu keluarga. Pesonanya , tidak dipungkiri ketiga anak Minato dan Mikoto itu dianugerahi ketampanan dan kecerdasan warisan dari orang tuanya.

Naruto Namikaze, bisa dikatakan duplikat dari Minato dalam hal paras dan kecerdasan. Memiliki sifat urakan, jahil tapi bisa jadi cool kalau lagi diam. Sifat Naruto akan jadi cuek bin dingin kalau sudah berhadapan dengan setumpuk tugas. Lihat saja Naruto sekarang dengan hanya memakai kaos oblong hitam dan jeans terdiam di depan Laptop cukup membuat mata para suster tertahan beberapa saat untuk mengagumi pemuda ini.

Beda lagi dengan Itachi adiknya, meski secara gen tidak terkait Minato tapi untuk fisik ia turunan Mikoto yang bergenetis Uchiha. Sifatnya cukup lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki tapi ia bisa jadi tempramen jika berdebat dengan Naruto. Kalau sudah begitu biasanya si bungsu cuma nonton sambil makan pop corn.

Anak ketiga, Sasuke Namikaze bisa dikatakan versi laki-laki Mikoto. Pemuda tampan bermata hitam onix dengan rambut mirip pantat bebek. Mempunyai sifat malas, lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya main game apapun tapi anehnya nilai A selalu tercetak dalam setiap nilai ulangan. Tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali dengan Minato kecuali sifat yang suka ceroboh tidak jelas dan senang sekali jaim di depan umum. Jika di luar rumah ayah dan anak itu selalu terlihat sempurna dan perfek, cocok sekali jika dijuluki sebagai ayah dan anak ter- keren.

Sayangnya keluarga ini kini sedang diuji dengan dua putera mereka yang dipertaruhkan hidupnya oleh sebuah game.

"Aku kembali." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menemukan adik bungsunya tengah melepas nerve gear dari kepalanya. Putra sulung Minato segera beranjak dari tempatnya lalu duduk di ranjang Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, Itachi tidak log-out?" Naruto melirik Itachi yang masih menutup matanya. Tidak biasanya mereka log-out tidak bersama.

"Itachi-Nii sepuluh menit lagi log-out. Kami baru saja berhasil membuka gerbang pertama." Kata Sasuke pada kakaknya.

Iris hitam onix itu lalu mengalihkan fokusnya untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang memar di bagian pergelangan tangan dan kaki. Beberapa bagian mulai membiru dan menyebabkan nyeri.

Naruto tahu apa fokus Sasuke saat ini.

"Tenanglah hari ini tidak ada ikatan, jadwal obat bius." Cengir Naruto seolah apa yang dikatakannya hanya lelucon. Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Sama sekali tidak lucu tahu.

Sasuke sadar ia hanya mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya di dunia nyata maksimal lima jam. Seperti simalakama, semakin lama ditahan di dunia nyata maka mereka akan semakin menggila dan jika dibiarkan dalam game maka otak mereka akan semakin terganggu.

Memprihatinkan.

Satu kata itu paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan para pemain yang nasibnya sama dengan Sasuke. Untuk memperlambat pengaruh efek nerve gear yang menganggu otak setidaknya player harus menghentikan jam bermain minimal delapan jam layaknya manusia normal tidur. Tidak semudah itu untuk menahan pemain berada di dunia nyata selepas lima jam karena mereka akan kehilangan kontrol seperti orang gila yang mengamuk karena kesakitan.

Makin hari banyak player yang tidak kuat menahan sakit mencoba bunuh diri saat sadar. Dokter tidak mungkin setiap saat memberikan obat bius untuk menenangkan karena akan membahayakan pasien. Maka dengan pertimbangan matang obat bius hanya diberikan seminggu sekali untuk membius tiga sampai empat jam. Selebihnya pasien ditenangkan dengan cara diikat di tempat tidur. Cara bertahan hidup yang menyakitkan.

"Aku benci seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke serak. Naruto tidak tega melihat keputus asaan yang nyata terpancar di wajah adiknya maka ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Kami tahu, bahkan kami lebih benci melihat kalian seperti itu." Apa yang dikatakan bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Dibalik wajah tegar keluarganya mereka sama menderitanya melihat hidup keluarganya dipertaruhkan oleh sebuah game. Naruto lalu mengambil segelas susu di meja kecil tempat diletakkan makanan dan buah. Ia menyodorkan pada Sasuke.

"Minumlah, kau baru bangun kan."

"Aku –.''

"Itachi." Panggil Naruto senang saat adiknya sudah kembali. Sasuke tidak sempat menolak segelas susu pemberian kakaknya.

"Tidak usah sekaget itu Naru-Nii, seperti tidak pernah melihatku saja."

"Hei-hei begini-begini aku masih mengkhawatirkan kalian tahu. Gerutunya pada Itachi saat ia hanya ditanggapi dengan ekspresi lempeng.

Itachi berpaling ke sudut meja dan kursi dimana beberapa jilid kertas tertumpuk di meja. Laptop berwarna silver milik Naruto tidak tertutup pertanda Naruto baru saja beranjak. Iris onixnya lalu melihat kakaknya yang berdiri. Baru disadari wajah kakaknya terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Masih mau berusaha rupanya. Percuma Naru-Nii , penderitaan kami akan selesai jika kami memenangkan game ini. Tou-san dan timnya saja tidak bisa menghentikan sistem game. Tenanglah kami akan bisa memenangkannya. " Ujar Itachi santai. Bukan karena apa-apa dia bisa bersikap demikian, ia tidak ingin semakin membuat keluarganya sedih. Sudah cukup mellow dramanya, pemuda itu lalu turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mandi, minggir pahlawan mau lewat!" Itachi dengan cepat menyaut handuk dan alat mandi kemudian masuk kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Dasar anak itu selalu ingin terlihat baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"_Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk?" _ Tanya seseorang pada Naruto yang masih fokus pada layar Laptop sembari mengetik sesuatu.

"Entahlah Tou-san, data Arsip dari Tuan Orochimaru hanya berhubungan dengan data dalam game. Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu." Jawab Naruto melalui earphone, rupanya dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya.

Minato ayah Naruto merupakan dosen Falultas Teknik Universitas Konoha yang dikenal juga sebagai ilmuwan dalam pengembangan teknologi. Ia ditunjuk pemerintah sebagai salah satu peneliti untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling melirik mendengar Naruto tidak menemukan titik terang. Suda mereka duga, satu-satunya cara hidup normal adalah memenangkan game.

"_Tidak bisakah kau melihat sedikit celah untuk merubah sistem?" _ Tanya Minato lagi.

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, pengaturan game itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Kabuto."

"_Hmmm..orang itu benar-benar..hah lupakan. Apa Sasuke dan Itachi sedang sadar?" _ Minato mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tampaknya ada rasa benci tersendiri jika membicarakan pria bernama Kabuto.

"Ya mereka ada, ingin bicara?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Tentu, berikan handphonenya pada salah satu diantara mereka." _

"Ayah ingin bicara." Naruto memberikan handphonenya pada Itachi. Naruto berbalik mengalihkan pandangan ke layar laptop yang kini sedang memproses sesuatu. Bukan karena tidak ingin menganggu acara telephone ayahnya dengan dua putranya melainkan penasaran dengan hasil yang ia kerjakan.

Tidak lama kemudian pada layar laptop muncul notice "Semoga berhasil".

"Akhirnya." Bisik Naruto rendah hingga tidak terdengar oleh kedua adiknya. Senyum kemenangan yang harusnya terukir coba ia tahan agar tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke dan Itachi. Tangannya kemudian dengan cepat menekan tombol enter setelah memilih menu log out.

"_Aku akan mencoba nanti." _Batin Naruto bersua.

Bersambung

Thank to

Nagasaki

rizeyccd

samsulae29

clone

mitsuka sakurai

El Ghashinia

Akira No Sikhigawa

fajar jabrik

Guest

orochikun

Leomi no Kitsune

Kiyhoshi Uzumaki

Terimakasih saya ucapkan pada yang sudah mampir membaca ataupun riview cerita yang mungkin gak jelas. Saya ragu ini fic terlalu aneh gak sih?

Kritik dan Saran sangat dipersilakan karena saya tahu pasti masih banyak kekurangan.


End file.
